


Puppy Love

by Unknown



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, on tumblr, write this for a drabble, youngwolfandthebastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown/pseuds/Unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Can you write a small fic in which Ghost and Grey Wind don’t get along as pups so the boys try and make them. Ends in Jon and Robb kissing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my blog [youngwolfandthebastard](http://youngwolfandthebastard.tumblr.com) over on tumblr. Go check it out for more fic on these two and even art/videos WHATEVER ELSE YOU ASK FOR.
> 
> Anyway.

The pups are a surprise to the younger Stark children, though a welcome one. Jon tries to ignore the look of contempt Lady Cat sends him when Nedd recounts the tale of Jon saving the pups. It’s supposed to be a heroes tale of mercy and kindness, but for all the world it looks as if Catelyn is being told that Jon had infants’ throats ripped out to feed the damn pups.

He shakes it off, turning and almost bumping into Robb, who’s holding his own cub, a grey and white bundle of squirming limbs. Robb shoots his mother a look and rolls his eyes, throwing an arm around Jon’s shoulders, and pulling him close in a show of brotherly affection. When they turn behind one of the stables though, Robb presses a quick kiss to his temple, something just meant for the two of them.

"Ignore her," he says and Jon smiles and nods, because he was going to anyway, but it’s nice that his brother understands too.

At that moment, little Ghost, as Jon has dubbed him, and Grey Wind, in Robb’s arms, start to swat at each other from their respective perches. Robb lets out a startled laugh as Great Wind gives a baby growl and Ghost just whops him on the snout to shut him up. Jon laughs as well.

"It seems these two did not inherit their owners’ brotherly affection," and even as he says it, there’s a twinkle of humor in Robb’s eyes. 

"No. It seems they did not," Jon says and gives into laughter.

* * *

Ghost and Grey Wind do not get along. Jon had thought it was just a phase they would eventually get through, but a week later, the two still treat each other with animosity.

"How can this be?" Jon asks, a bit distressed as he picks up Ghost, tail nipped and smeared starkly with red from another battle against Grey Wind. "They’re brothers! They come from the same womb. Why are they still acting like this?" He brings Ghost to eye level with him. "What is wrong, little cub?"

"Do you expect him to answer you?" Robb chuckles, tucking Grey Wind under his arm. The cub has a scratch across his nose that Ghost had dealt him. "They simply don’t get along," he says with a shrug. "Don’t trouble yourself over it Jon."

"But still, Robb…" he says, trailing off. He mirrors Robb, tucking Ghost under his own arm, the little cub licking him all over. "We don’t even know where they’re fighting because we can’t hear Ghost."

"They’re fine," Robb says , patting Jon on the shoulder. "You’re far too soft. Besides, we have other things to worry about, like the King coming to Winterfell."

"True," Jon says, then sighs. "Right. They’ll get over it," he says with a forced smile that Robb just shakes his head at. If they’d been somewhere more secluded, he’d have kissed the fake smile away and kissed a real one back on. As it is, they’re in the training arena with workers swarming around in preparation for King Robert. They’ve no time.

"Exactly," Robb reassures and bundles them all back inside.

* * *

It comes to a head when the royal party arrives.

The wolf cubs are in each Stark child’s (and bastard’s) room - or they should be. Somehow, just as the King is making his entrance, Grey Wind zips out from the stables and between the King’s horse, spooking it. It prances around in fear before Grey Wind sits in front of it and howl’s to his little heart’s content. 

Lady Catelyn looks mortified. Nedd is staring at the pup with a hint of amusement and a lot of surprise. The younger Stark children try to smother their laughter and Robb’s eyes widen in horror. It gets worse when Ghost, covered in hay and mud runs out as well, quick as a jackrabbit, mowing Grey Wind down with a silent fury and vengeance. Grey Wind howls as he tumbles with his brother in the dirt before the horses. Queen Cersei’s raises itself onto it’s hind legs and she clings for dear life, while Ser Jamie reaches a hand out beside her to grab it’s bridle and bring it down.

It’s a disaster. 

Jon, knowing this will not end well for anyone if he doesn’t do  _something,_  runs out into the midst of it to grab the two wolf cubs and tear them away. He gets a bite from Ghost and a yip in the ear from Grey Wind for his efforts. Unfortunately, just as he’s about to beg forgiveness from the King and his party, Grey Wind let’s out a vicious growl that sets off King Robert’s horse, and as it rears up on it’s hind legs, a hoof connects with Jon’s forehead hard, sending him crashing into the mud.

Robb doesn’t think of how it will look or of the disrespect it might show, he just let’s out a yell of his brother’s name and runs out to him as his father rushes to calm the King’s horse so it doesn’t knock out his other son as well. Jon is out cold, a bruise in the shape of a partial horseshoe pressed into his forehead. Robb tries not to panic, even as Bran and Arya try to get closer, Sansa having fainted and Rickon clinging to their mother in tears. Lady Catelyn looks angry and a bit worried herself.

"Who the devil keeps wolves running around?" the King yelps, jumping off of his horse.

"They’re ours," Robb says before his father can speak. He has Jon gathered in his arms, and the faster he can explain away the cause of the situation, he can get him to the Maester. "The grey one, Grey Wind, he’s mine. He doesn’t get on with Ghost, the little bleached one. My apologies Your Grace, I thought I locked them away." He’s panting and worried out of his mind because Jon still hasn’t come to.

"Worried about your brother, boy?" Robert asks, trying to seem angry, though there’s a soft look playing about his face. Robb just nods. He can’t trust himself to say anything else. 

"Let the boy go," Queen Cersei says from behind Robert. There’s a look on her face of sympathy, but also… understanding. Robb wants to be afraid of the look, because how could she understand what he feels for his brother and not tell everyone? "He’s clearly distressed and the other boy needs tending. No one was hurt but the one’s who were at fault and that should be punishment enough," she says and that makes Lady Catelyn’s mouth snap shut.

"Very well," Robert says waving Robb away. With his father’s help, he gathers Jon into his arms, the wolf pups civil for once as they followed on his heels.

"I wanna go too!" Arya shouts from beside their mother, Bran saying the same. But Catelyn chastises them, saying that they can see them later. Robb ignored everything until Jon is in a warm bed,  _Robb’s_  bed, as he insisted it was better insulated and equipped for the comfort of one that was injured. All he can do is wait for his brother to wake up now.

He turns on the wolf pups who are once again nipping at each other and squirming around, his irritation boiling until he exploded. 

"This is your fault, the both of you! If you could just get along…" He picked them both up by the scruff of the neck, bringing them to the bed and plopping them onto Jon. “Look what you’ve caused because of your animosity toward one another.”

Ghost is the first to try to lick Jon’s face to get him awake. Once he realizes it won’t work, he sits back on his haunches and throws his head back in a silent cry of distress. It makes Robb’s chest ache a bit, especially when Ghost, nuzzles Jon’s face again and then lays on him, his little head under Jon’s neck. 

Before Robb can react, Grey Wind swats at Ghost’s behind. Robb opens his mouth to scold the pup, but then Grey Wind seems to see that Ghost is in no mood to battle with him. He too pokes at Jon to no avail, but this time he makes sound when he throws back his head to howl sadly. In turn, he curls up by Ghost, for once not fighting, and lays with him.

"It took Jon getting beat for you two to get along?" Robb asks incredulously. "This is ridiculous, you two are ridiculous." But he sits on the bed by his brother and a little later tends the fire. The wolf cubs don’t move, unless it’s to get closer to each other.

He leaves the room at one point to get dinner and is pulled aside by Queen Cersei. She simply says, “I understand,” her eyes drifting to where Robb can hear Jamie Lannister laughing with his father. She gives him a wicked smile that makes his stomach drop in fear as she walks away and tosses over her shoulder, “Don’t get caught.” Then she’s gone. Robb runs back to his room, trying not to drop his plate in his haste.

It’s hours later when Jon wakes, a grimace on his mouth and a look of shock on his face at the two sleeping pups curled together on his belly. He blinks at the harsh light of the fire and then smiles when he sees Robb asleep in a chair by his bed, a plate of food half-finished on the night table. 

"Robb," he says softly, then a bit louder. "Robb."

Robb jolts awake with a yelp and smiles brightly when he sees Jon sitting up. “Let me help you,” he says, a strong hand on Jon’s back, easing him up. “How do you feel?”

"Terrible. How much trouble am I in?"

"None, according to the King and Queen, maybe a bit with my mother, but I’ll talk to her. You don’t deserve any punishment for their foolishness," Robb says, nodding to the pups.

"About that," Jon says. "What…?"

"They missed you," Robb says with a chuckle. "So did I," he says, more serious. "You scared the life out of me, Gods Jon."

"Sorry," he mumbles, looking away from his brother. Robb takes his chin in his hand though, makes Jon look him in the eye and the smile he gives him is blinding.

"Don’t be. At least they’re getting along now, yeah?" and before Jon can agree, Robb is pressing his lips softly to Jon’s, careful and chaste. When he pulls back, he’s smiling and so is Jon. 

"What was that for?" Jon asks hoarsely.

"For being alright," Robb responds. He kisses him again. "And that was just because I wanted to."

Jon laughs and laughs, the pups waking up and licking him all over the face before tumbling off the bed to lick each other all over. There’s an awkward moment when Grey Wind gets too excited and humps up Ghost’s leg, Robb pulling him off before anything too embarrassing happened.

"I guess they did inherit their owners’ brotherly affection," Jon jokes, and Robb loses his head in laughter. 

He never does end up telling Jon about Cersei’s words to him. And he never gets a chance to as Jon goes up to the Wall soon after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, go check out the blog!


End file.
